


Paralyzer

by bofurlove



Series: Falling [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dancing, M/M, Red Pants, Rimming, Tattoo John, Tattoo Sherlock, awesomeness, bumpin and grindin', mention of drug use, night club, pierced dick (because its my favorite), sex sex sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurlove/pseuds/bofurlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock goes to the club looking to score. Instead getting what he came for he leaves with something much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paralyzer

**Author's Note:**

> This fic popped into my brain while listening to "Paralyzer" by Finger Eleven

Sherlock lazily leaned back in the cushy black booth that sat conveniently in the dark corner of the night club, surrounded by the usual patrons and clients of Patrick. His liner traced eyes surveyed the room; a few individuals here and there causing him to quirk his pierced brow up. He was bare chested, as was usual, he hated wearing shirts even when at home; having only a burgundy blazer to cover portions of his flesh. Hints of his tattoos showed from under the expensive fabric: delicate measures of music that swirled from his neck down across his chest over to his left arm where it wrapped its way around the bicep. Hidden beneath the sleeves of his jacket were three Gallifreyan symbols representing the words “Dream”, “Escape”, and “Ascent” setting directly below the original composition of notes.  Hidden on his right shoulder was the exact image of the skull that sat on his mantel piece at home, only surrounded by dark red roses on his flesh. He was here for one reason and that was to score.

“Well, Hallo there love.” Sherlock resisted the urge to roll his eyes as a busty blonde slid in beside him; looking him over with hunger in her eyes. Her pupils were already blown wide; her intoxication obvious as she pressed herself into Sherlock’s personal space so her breasts were against his side just under where his arms were propped on the back of the booth. “Is a handsome bloke like you lookin’ fer a good time?” The smell of alcohol wafted from her breath as she brought her face close to speak. Sherlock turned his head and gave her a once over. “Tan line on her ring finger: married.” The dark haired man sniffed at her, really, who did this woman think she was fooling? He flitted his eyes to where Patrick sat amongst the group before turning back to the woman and staring her in the face.

“I suggest you go home to your husband before someone takes advantage of your obvious problem.” The woman sat with her mouth hanging open and stared at him while her brain processed what he had just said to her before she realized he had turned her down. Looking affronted she scoffed at him before turning her nose up at him. “Besides, from the way you are shifting in your seat it is obvious that any man going home with you would be suffering from the same crabs you are. So no thank you.” A gasp was all the warning he got before he was slapped across the face by the now retreating woman.

“Oi! Sherlock! Don’t you be chasing off my customers if you want any of this,” Patrick shouted over the thumping music of Celldweller as he shook a small baggie of white powder in front of himself. Sherlock’s fingers twitched as he stared at the bag. It had been a while since he had a fix, his brain had been going nonstop and he needed to calm it. He despised coming to the clubs, having to come into contact with such idiotic individuals. But unfortunately, Patrick could not be trusted anywhere else. Sherlock nodded at Patrick before rolling his eyes when the dealer glanced away and allowed his eyes to the dance floor. Watching the sweaty and vulgar dancers on the floor to kill some time ‘til he could get what he wanted.

Sherlock’s attention was completely drawn away from where Patrick sat as he spotted the back of a golden haired man moving on the dance floor. Slowly he studied the man as he danced. His hair was golden blonde with a few flecks of grey here and there; late 30’s. Compactly muscled with back and arms toned and tanned. On the man’s left shoulder was an exceptionally beautiful tattoo of a clear midnight sky with stars littered all through it; an obvious depiction of a sky not in London. Sherlock continued to survey the man’s tattoos. On his right shoulder the letters “R.A.M.C” with a caduceus right below it. Military man then, the night sky undoubtedly a representation of the one where he served. The man was dressed in a tight white vest and even tighter black jeans that were tucked into his black combat boots. Sherlock felt his cock twitch in his own leather trouser constraints at the sight of the army doctor’s arse; and what a fine arse it was.

He watched as the man swayed and shook his arse on the dance floor in time with the music with his arms in the air. The man made a turn and faced Sherlock now with his eyes closed as he moved with the music. Sherlock’s eyes continued surveying the army doctor as he danced still with his arms up, causing his vest to lift. It revealed the beginnings of what looked to two pistol tattoos on the dip of his hip bones, barrels pointing to his groin. Sherlock’s gaze followed the line of the guns to his groin; which was quite impression if his tight trousers gave any indication.

When he raked his eyes back up the blonde man he caught sight of a starburst shaped scar on the front of his left shoulder. The scar itself served as the center point of another beautiful piece of ink. All around the starburst scar orange and red shot outward from it curling out into colorful plumes of smoke, and there emerging from the colors was an anatomically correct heart with a clock or timer wired into the pulmonary arteries. Atop the heart/clock piece sat a golden crown. He couldn’t quite understand why, but this man’s presence sang in Sherlock’s mind and he had to meet him.

“Sherlock!” Patrick’s voice barely registered in Sherlock’s mind as he shouted at the younger man. “Yer up!”

Sherlock shook his head and waved the man off as he stood and approached the dance floor where army man was still enjoying himself as the song changed to Cryptex and the soldier changed the way he moved. Slyly, Sherlock slid himself up behind the man who was now bouncing slightly with the beat as he swayed back and forth, his head tilting forward and back as he danced. Unable to stop himself as his he came closer to the man, he crowded himself up close behind and placed his hands on the blonde man’s hips moving in sync with him.

It only lasted a moment. In a flash the man had grabbed Sherlock’s wrist and yanked his arm behind him sharply causing pain to shoot through the taller man’s shoulder. It was exquisite and sent the younger man’s blood humming in his veins. The smaller man held him there for a moment before him quickly releasing Sherlock who turn himself around to regard the army man who had just pinned him. The blonde man looked horrified as he stared at Sherlock.

“I am so sorry.” The man was stuttered as he looked around the dance floor panicked. Sherlock smirked at the shorter man and stepped closer and talked into his ear.

“Nothing to be sorry for. I should have known better than to startle an ex-military man. It was very unwise of me indeed.”

The horror shifted out of the face of the man and morphed into curiously shocked.

“How did you….”

“Really not too difficult to deduce. The blatant ‘R.A.M.C’ tattoo was a dead giveaway, along with the caduceus: an obvious symbol of your medical training and position in your service to the crown. As for the ‘ex’ military part…you have a large scar on your left shoulder. From the way that it is exploded outward and the way that it has healed I would say you were hit by a sniper in your service, which would most definitely have injured you to the point of honorable dismissal from her majesty’s army.”

The blonde man blinked at him before letting out a chuckle, while his face split into a wolfish grin; the smaller man looking up and down Sherlock’s body. “Now that was amazing.”

Sherlock was shocked himself now. No one ever thought he was amazing, whenever he made his deductions he usually got a slap or punch to the face and or gut. “Really?”

The shorter man continued his inspection of Sherlock’s curly mop of hair over his own toned bared chest, down his tight leather trousers where his cock was half hard in his pants at the encounter with the army doctor; and back up to stare into his makeup clad eyes. “John.” The man finally said grinning widely at him.

“Sherlock.”

“Fancy to pick up where you left off?” John had a mischievous glint in his eyes before he closed them again and began swaying to the music; turning his back on Sherlock who just stood in shock. No one ever flirted with him unless there was ulterior motive; almost always drugs or money.  Finally his body and brain caught up and stepped forward again running his hands over that gorgeous arse and gripping John’s hipbones. He was rewarded as John pressed his arse back into his groin and began to grind back against him as the music pounded through the air. The moment their bodies connected Sherlock’s usually busy and frantic mind calmed to silence. All there was, was he and John and their bodies moving. It was a calm that he had only ever been able to achieve when he poured himself into drugs. Nothing had tamed the storm that raged in his head.

With their bodies pressed together they continue to move in unison with one another as John turns himself around so they are facing one another. Looking up he stared into Sherlock’s gorgeous eyes and threw his arms around the taller man’s shoulders and bit his bottom lip. “So what is someone like you doing coming up to dance with an old worn out soldier like myself?” Sherlock stared back still trying to figure out the cause of the calm; completely struck by the connection that seems to have sparked between them.

Leaning low Sherlock brought his lips to the doctor’s ear as he spoke. “You caught my attention. It is hard for one to capture my attention, I find most people tedious, boring, and stupid. But you…..” he took a deep breath of the man’s throat; he smelled of tea, gun oil, and cinnamon. “You seem to have invaded my mind. You and your fantastic arse.” Grabbing John’s arse and pulled him close so their groins were grinding against each other as they danced. John let out a groan at the contact. “And after your display of disarming me I would love to see exactly how far that dominating stature extends.”  

John pulled back slightly and grinned with a glint in his eyes. “Oh would you now?” The man was standing rod straight as both he and Sherlock stopped dancing and stared at each other; Sherlock’s chest was beginning to heave as he attempted to ease his breathing as arousal strummed through him. This muscled hunk of a man just smirked, running a hand down Sherlock’s bare front and over his trouser; dragging his thumb along the younger man’s hard cock’s outline.

Without a word John sauntered away from him and up to the bar where he was placing an order. Sherlock couldn’t help but follow the glorious man to the bar where he observed a woman was watching John carefully as she adjusted her breasts in her dress. He watched as she checked them once more before plastering on a sickeningly sweet smile and tapped John on the shoulder. The blonde turned and smiled kindly at her and listened as she whispered in his ear; completely unaware of Sherlock’s approach.  He just stared at her as she continued her desperate advance on the man. John turned to her with two shots in his hand, causing the woman to smile and hold her hand out; only to be left staring as the man turned to Sherlock and handed him one of the glasses.

“Bottoms up!” Sherlock threw his drink back as John did and found himself being snogged by the army doctor as soon as the glass left his lips. Running his hands through Sherlock’s hair he gripped it tight and kissed him fiercely. His tongue sliding into Sherlock’s mouth as he deepened the kiss and drew a low groan from the younger man. Giving Sherlock’s hair a tug, he released his mouth but held tight to his hair as John turned back to the woman who was staring in shock.

“Thanks for the offer ma’am, but I think I’d rather take this gorgeous arse home and suck his cock.”

The woman just stared with her mouth wide open in shock.

“Let’s get out of here you.” John handed him his second shot and threw his own back before slapping the younger man on the arse and headed for the door after throwing some cash on the counter.

Grabbing their coats from the coat check, they ducked out of the club before Sherlock began pulling John into the dark alley beside the club and captured his mouth again and licked his way into the shorter man’s mouth. Their tongues slid across each other as John grasped his arse and pulled them together as they devoured each other. When they finally broke apart Sherlock was panting.

“I have to get you into a bed. My Place? I want you to take me home and fuck me into the mattress. I want your hands all over me. I want you to control my every move.” Sherlock’s eyes were blown wide with arousal as his blood send sparks through his veins. This was better than any high he had ever had.

“Better grab a cab then shouldn’t we?” John smiled at him mischievously before darting out of the alley and hailing a cab quickly. They both climbed into the cab as Sherlock gave his address to the cabbie.

John sat with his fingers twitching on his knee as he sat beside Sherlock and stared at the younger man. “Just so you know, I don’t usually just go home with men, or women, that I just met at a club. But there is just something about you…”

Sherlock brought himself closer to the doctor so their lips were just a hair away from each other and their noses bumped. “I know what you mean.”

“Oi! None of that in my cab! I’ll chuck you out right now!” The cabbie shot them a glare in the mirror, muttering under his breath “Fuckin’ poofs”.

Sherlock shot a glare of his own the whole silent cab ride and threw money at the man’s face as he pulled John from the cab and into his flat. The flat was dark except for the glow of the street lamps outside. He shrugged off his coat and blazer and tossed it on the couch as he made his way to the stereo and turned on Pendulum; turning back to find John staring at him hungrily. Sherlock moved into the doctor’s space so they were mere inches apart causing John’s stature to straighten as he did on the dance floor of the club; taking Sherlock and kissing him roughly again. “Bedroom?”

Sherlock grabbed John by the hand as music filled the flat and led him down the hall to his room where John pushed him harshly against the bed. The younger man landed with an “hmph” as John crawled up him and immediately attacks his neck. He bit Sherlock’s neck roughly before licking the spot to soothe it again. “When I am done with you, you are going to be begging me to let you come.” Just the words had Sherlock’s cock growing even harder if that was possible as John made his way kissing and licking down his torso; taking the rings that ran through each nipple in his teeth and tugging them lightly.

Finally he settled between Sherlock’s thighs and began to nuzzle his nose into the tight leather where the younger man’s cock was desperate to get out. Smirking up at Sherlock he unbuttoned the trousers and took the zip in his teeth and drug it down slowly. His cock sprang free and stood out; ruddy and leaking.

Sherlock breathed through his nose in an attempt to slow his breathing as John slipped his fingers in the waist of the trousers and pulled them down quickly, along with his shoes, leaving him bare and spread out on the sheets. Kneeling beside the bed John began to press soft kisses up the inside of the taller man’s thighs; making his way to where Sherlock’s cock was waiting for him. Sherlock shuddered as he felt John’s breath ghosting across his balls and making its way up his shaft. Closing his eyes, he dropped his head down on the pillow as John took the head of his cock between his lips and began to suck on it.

Every single one of Sherlock’s nerve endings were on fire. Every touch of John’s flesh across his own sent his head swimming. The shorter man was swirling his tongue around the head of his prick; flicking at the slit and dipping beneath foreskin. He let out an obscene moan as John took a breath and swallowed him all the way down so his nose was nestled in the dark curls at the base of him; swallowing around him so his throat muscles massaged the tip.

Sherlock threw his hands about his head and gripped the sheets tight as the pleasure coursed through his body as the velvety heat of John’s mouth slid up and down his erection; applying just the right amount of suction and pressure, making heavenly sensations shoot up the young man’s spine.

Sherlock could feel the beginnings of his release coiling in his gut as John dipped down and took one of his testicles in his mouth and rolling his tongue around it; before moving and treating the other with the same kindness. Blowing cool air up the shaft of Sherlock’s cock before flicking his tongue just below the head and pushing him nearer to the edge of release.

“John!” his voice was broken and raspy as he spoke. “I’m so close!”

John swallowed all of Sherlock down contracting his throat a few times before pulling off entirely and pinning the younger man to the bed; hands held tight above his head as John straddled his chest.

Sherlock’s whole body tensed as he was right on the edge of release and arched his back of the bed; desperate for any sort of friction he could get. But John only held him down tighter, not giving him an inch of movement. It was painful in the most exquisite way; his blood was on fire as it pounded through his body and caused his abdomen to contract at the tension.

“Ah, ah, ah,” John was right beside Sherlock’s ear and whispering huskily. Sherlock was surprised at the needy whine that escaped his lips as he threw his head back in pleasure filled frustration; only to have John latch himself onto it sucking a deep dark hickey on the pale flesh there.  The good doctor nipped and sucked his way down to Sherlock’s collarbone and licked a stripe up it again as he came back away from the edge of release.

“Tell me what you want.” John said in a hushed voice as his lips continued to lather attention to his neck

“I want to suck your cock. I want to swallow you down. I want you to fuck my face!” Sherlock’s voice was rough with want as he spoke the words, and earned himself a rough kiss from the shorter man, John grasping his face and bringing them together in a clash of teeth and tongues; all want and hunger and absolutely perfection.  When John pulled away his face was flushed with arousal and his lips kiss swollen and red.

The blonde hopped off him and set about taking off his boots and tossing them before pulling off his jeans and vest to reveal a pair of tight red pants, and climbing up the bed to settle himself on the pillows. His arousal was apparent in his pants where a damp spot had begun to develop at the head of his cock where…..wait a minute… was that? Sherlock looked up at John’s face and was met with a smug grin as he realized the taller man was thinking. Immediately interested Sherlock scrambled between the doctor’s legs and pulled the pants down off his hips, and off his legs throwing them over his shoulder.

Sherlock’s mouth began to water at the sight of the doctor’s cock; he was very well endowed and there was a studded bar running through the head. Moaning loudly he dove forward and took John into his mouth and began to suck him in earnest, enjoying the salty tang of precome that had begun to pool in the slit of John’s cock. The man was absolutely delicious and perfect, Sherlock cataloged the way how the warm metal felt against the roof of his mouth and his throat.

Pulling off with an obscene pop he glanced up to where John’s head was lolled back against the pillows with a blissed expression on his face. Sherlock grabbed the man’s hand and thrust it into his dark curls and positioned his mouth over the good doctor’s cock. “No gag reflex, now fuck my face.” Sherlock began sucking again in earnest as he felt John’s fingers tighten in his hair while groaning and rolling his hips forward.

Sherlock loosened his mouth to make it pliant enough for John to take pleasure with his mouth, and take John did. With a fist in Sherlock’s hair he thrust harshly into the dark haired man’s throat while grunting at the force and Sherlock moaned around the cock that was down his throat; earning him a strangled cry from the John. A few more thrusts and John pulled Sherlock off harshly and kept his mouth from latching back onto his gorgeous prick.

“I want you on your hands and knees……NOW.” The command in John’s voice made Sherlock’s cock twitch and leak. He had never known he had a soldier kink until tonight, and he never planned on letting it go. Grabbing a bottle of lube and condoms from the nightstand he tossed them on the bed.

Obediently he climbed onto his hands and knees as John slid in behind him. The blonde man ran his fingers gently over Sherlock’s back; fingers tracing the tattooed black wings that covered the pale flesh. Then Sherlock felt him press his palm flat and firmly between his shoulder blades urging him to lean forward on the pillows. He followed the silent order with his arse in the air as he felt two kisses placed softly right above his arse on the dimples lay there.

Goosebumps broke out all along the younger man’s flesh as John’s mouth moved across each of his arse cheeks and kissing an open mouth onto his entrance. Sherlock jumped at the sudden sensation. No one had ever done this to him, it was so filthy, and wrong, but for some reason with John it felt right.

“Problem?” John asked with concern in his voice, and Sherlock just shook his head silently.

John’s mouth moved back and began to lick around the puckered entrance softly, teasing at the flesh and making Sherlock shiver and relax into the feelings. He focused on the hot breath on his flesh as John’s tongue began to stiffen and push through the tight ring of muscle and wriggling as he moaned. He continued to press his tongue in and out of Sherlock before pulling away and sliding a saliva slicked finger into him.

Sherlock pressed back onto John’s fingers seeking more sensation as the doctor pumped his fingers in and out of him while lapping around the digits as they worked. The young man’s head was swimming as his vision whited when John’s fingers crooked and the pads of his fingers began to gently stroke his prostate. Sherlock was lost now as he panted into the crook of his elbow, torn between begging him to stop and fuck him, or keep going.

John firmed up his massaging to that sweet spot and sparks filled Sherlock vision as his cock began to leak steadily onto the dark purple sheets beneath them. His whole body full of tension, he reached his hand down between his legs to take his own cock in hand, hoping for any sort of sensation to take the need to come off. Only his hand was slapped away by John’s own as the blonde continued to lap at his entrance and adding more fingers to open him up. Sherlock wanted to sob with his need for something, ANYTHING more; attempting to grasp himself again. This time it was met with a loud slap to his arse cheek.

“You will not touch yourself until I say so!” The pain of the slap and the commanding tone sent electricity flying through every fiber of Sherlock’s being.

“Please!” he just couldn’t take it anymore. “Please, fuck me. I need your cock in me! I need to feel that bar dragging across my insides! Please. JUST FUCK ME!”

John withdrew his fingers and Sherlock felt empty, but was relieved when he heard the tearing of the foil of a condom and braced himself as he felt the cold slick of lube being pressed into and around his hole.

Sherlock sighed with relief when finally the thick studded head of John’s cock began to push at his entrance. Eagerly he began to push his hips back to try and get as much of John’s thick cock into him. But John held tight to his hips not allowing him any control of the pace. John chuckled as he slowly pressed in ‘til he was seated fully in Sherlock’s arse and moaned himself as he stilled his hips, holding Sherlock’s tightly. Sherlock tried to wriggle his hips to get the man to move, and received another sharp smack to his arse.

John then began to move tortuously slowly, his cock barely grazing his prostate with each stroke. He needed more. He had to have more. He needed John to pound into him and he needed it now! As if John had read his mind he changed his angle and began to pick up speed. Each thrust striking spot on Sherlock’s prostate. He snapped his hips viciously as he let himself go and enjoy the tight heat of Sherlock.

Both men were moaning and panting as the sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the hot and humid air of the bedroom. Sherlock clutched at the headboard with white knuckles when John’s hand found his way in a tight grip to his hair, he could feel his release on the edge again; but couldn’t quite tip over. He needed to stroke himself, but he was determined to obey John’s instructions of keeping his hands to himself. His heart beat pounded in his ears as John continued to fuck him, and tears began to leak from his eyes while his nerves hummed in desperate pleasure.

John reached his other hand hand around and took Sherlock’s leaking member in his hand and whispered in the younger man’s ear. “Come! Come for me Sherlock! Paint the sheets with your come!”

Sherlock’s ears began to ring as his orgasm slammed through him as John stroked him firmly while still pounding in him and nailing his prostate over and over again; a hoarse scream tearing itself from his throat as his head began to float with the overwhelming relief from his release. John only thrust twice more before groaning his own release and the two of them falling on their fronts onto the bed.

Both men gasped as they tried to catch their breath as they lay bonelessly on the bed; not caring that they were laying in a puddle of Sherlock’s cum. Both their bodies completely drained of their strength they could barely turn themselves on their back while their chests heaved. After a moment of silence Sherlock let his head flop to the left so he could stare at John who was watching him.

“That….was….astounding….” Sherlock breathed out in awe as he stared at the disheveled man. “Thank you Doctor…..”

John chuckled “Watson. John Watson.” There was a hint of something sad in the doctor’s eyes as he spoke, turning his gaze to the ceiling. Everything in Sherlock was screaming at him to never let this man leave.

“Doctor John Watson, this may sound a bit mad, but I think you should stay here with me….indefinitely.” John’s head snapped to look back at him.

“But why?”

“I find that you calm my mind in a way that no drug, drink, or other individual has in my entire existence. I feel connected in a way to you that I can’t explain and I feel extremely safe with you in my presence.”

John started to chuckle and it filled the room as he laughed.

“I am just simply John Watson, a useless invalided doctor who can’t find a job anywhere. A pathetic excuse with no direction left in his life. I don’t see why anyone would want me to stay with them.”

Sherlock sat up on his elbow and stared at the man lying beside him. John’s face was crumpled as he clamped his eyes closed and spoke softly, “Do you know why I was at that club tonight?.......it was going to be my one last hoorah….before I went home and swallowed my gun.”

Sherlock’s heart clenched as he listened to this man he hardly know speak. “What was it about this man that made them feel so connected?”

“Not a single person has been able to help me since my return….not even my own sister. So I highly doubt that you want me here with you.”

“Well…if you can handle my playing the violin at all hours of the night and occasional outings to act as a consultant for the Scotland Yard….then I would like you to stay John Watson. You are the first person to find my deductions ‘amazing’. Stay with me?”

John sighed and smiled up at the dark haired man with the angel wings on his back. “If you’ll have me, I will stay....besides how am I to say no to that gorgeous arse?”


End file.
